


Vertical Tango

by EveryDayBella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, they're just to in love guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes on a mission leaving Bucky and T.J. at home. When Bucky has a bad couple of days TJ comes up with a plan to make Bucky feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stupid fluff because I love this pairing. UnBeted. All mistakes mine.

“You’re sure you two will be okay?”

Bucky snorts, rolling his eyes in the process. C _aptain America. More like Captain Worry Wort._

“Steve,” TJ groans, vocalizing his frustration. Or TJ is just as worried about being left behind as Steve is. It could be either one really. There’s no telling. Bucky wouldn’t enjoy being left behind with a barely functioning machine either.

Bucky shakes his head, trying to force off his negative. TJ loves him the way he is. They’ve been through this time and time again. It’s time for Bucky to get past it.

Easier said than done.

When he turns back to the conversation he find TJ glaring Steve down. Bucky snickers enjoying the show. It isn’t often that sweet TJ felt the need to stand toe to toe with Steve, but Steve had been driving them crazy the whole time he got ready to. They had already talked about this. He wants to go back to being Captain America and the Avengers needs him. TJ and Bucky are big boys. They can take care of themselves and each other.

“Bucky and I are big boys Steve,” TJ tells him. “You don’t have to be around us all the time.”

Bucky watches Steve face fall. He looks so upset even though he knows that he and TJ will be fine for a couple days. Then again, maybe Steve is as upset to be away from them as they are to be away from him.

“TJ.” Bucky murmurs softly, reaching out with his real hand to pull the boy back. He’s surprised when he comes willingly, but TJ can see Steve’s mask cracking as well as Bucky can. It’s guilt hunching his shoulders and Bucky hates that. TJ has already dealt with enough shit in his young life. Bucky has no intention of adding to it. So, he presses a quick kiss to the side of his head, squeezing him tightly in his arms for a moment, before releasing him.

Bucky then turns his attention to Steve. He winds his arm around the super soldier's neck, pulling close in the process. Steve melts into him where he’s warm and sweet, just the way Bucky likes him.

With his lips at Steve’s ear where only he can hear he says, “We’re gonna be fine, Stevie. We’ve talked about this.”

Steve nods weakly, nuzzling his nose into Bucky’s neck. “I know. I just, I can’t help worrying.”

“You always worry too much,” Bucky chastises with a smile. He places two fingers under Steve’s chin, pulling him up where he can slot their lips together. The kiss is soft and gentle, bleeding their worries out where only their love can be felt. When Bucky pulls away he feels better, more centered.

TJ is looking like a little lost puppy. Bucky takes a few steps back and lets Steve gather him up into his arms. Bucky watches as TJ lossens up under Steve’s influence, going back to his sweet, bubbling self. It's remarkable the difference between between the TJ Bucky met a year ago and the one that lived with him now. Bucky is in awe of the kid for the way he’s putting his life back together after all the shit he’d been through.

Bucky does his best to live up to that. He doesn’t always feel like he does a good job.

After their moment Steve grabs his shield, slinging it over his back and pulls them both close. TJ laughs and Bucky chuckles. This, right here, this is where he likes to be best. With the two of them close enough that he see them, and feel them, and know that they’re both happy. It’s the best Bucky can hope for in this life.

“I’ll be back in a couple days, okay?” Steve assures them. “I promise, no longer.”

“Get out of here.” Bucky puts on the brave face and gently pushes. They have to accept this. No more hiding from the rest of the world. Bucky doesn’t want to have to fight again, but Steve has always been a fighter and that won’t change. Bucky and TJ will survive for a couple days.

Another round of kisses and affection and Steve is walking out their front door. TJ and Bucky stand silently for a moment before Bucky wraps his his real arm around TJ’s waist and tows him toward the living room. “Come on, I’ll let you kick my ass on Mario Kart.”

“And you promise that you won’t turn off the system when you lose?” TJ turns his mischievous smile on Bucky, arching his eyebrows with a tease.

Bucky smirks back, pinching TJ’s side to make the young man yelp. “Maybe. If you make it up to me.”

“You’re on.”

 

 

 

 

Never let it be said that TJ isn’t a resourceful guy. Grinning at his handwork he feels better than he has in days. Not quite since Steve had left, but close enough.

In fact those first couple days hadn’t been bad. Sure he missed Steve like crazy, but he and Bucky rarely had time for just the two of them and it had been kinda nice. Their bed was too big at night, and Steve’s absence was a hole in the house, but it wasn’t awful.

As the days went by however Bucky got quieter and quieter. The easy smile that TJ loves disappears and in its place comes hunched shoulders and darting, downcast eyes. It reminds TJ more the Bucky he first met, when he had just come in the from the cold. He’s distant and cold. TJ tries not to let it get to him. He knows better than anyone else how quickly moods can shift, change, and how silently depression can sneak up on you.

TJ wants to help, but when Bucky gets like this it’s Steve he reacts to. That had annoyed TJ at first, but he’s come to understand. Steve and Bucky had known each other for years. Its natural. It doesn’t mean that they love TJ any less.

It does mean that TJ doesn’t know how to help. He wants to cheer Bucky up. He knows it’s hard on the man to be away from Steve, especially when Steve is putting himself in the line of fire. If TJ can just distract Bucky for a couple of hours it will do him good.

If he had been taking his own mind off things he would have gone out. He isn’t on drugs anymore (Steve and Bucky had helped him kick that habit) and he isn’t drinking as much anymore either, but he still likes going out to clubs. He enjoys the close packed bodies and thumping bass, the connection that everyone on the dance floor seemed to share. He can get lost in the music and dancing and forget everything for a couple hours without the aid of fine white powder.

The problem is that Bucky can’t handle crowds. It will just make him worse, not loosen him up or help him forget. He would be even more on edge by the crush of sweaty bodies and dark corners. That isn’t going to help.

While thinking about it TJ came up with an alternative. During one of his many discussions with Steve the super soldier had confided that in the thirties Bucky had loved dancing. Steve had smiled softly, eyes full of longing as he told TJ all about the smoky jazz halls of their youth. TJ had been swept away by cheap whiskey, big bands, and Steve’s descriptions of Bucky dancing smiling, laughing, and light on his feet.

That’s why TJ pushed all their living room fortuner to the sides of the room. He pulls up the rug, leaving hardwood in its wake. He dig through his boyfriends’ record collection to find a Glenn Miller album they listened to often enough. He changes from his jeans and Captain America t-shirt, to dress slacks, a button down, and a vest. It’s admittedly a little more dressy than even he’s known for, but he wants to make this special, and maybe it’ll remind Bucky of the dance halls he used to hang out in.

TJ paces across the room, palms sweaty and heart pounding as he waits for Bucky to come down from upstairs. The longer it takes the more his nerves take over. He almost talks himself out of his plan entirely. Steve will be home tomorrow or the day after at the latest. He’s the true master at soothing Bucky’s crushed nerves and getting him back on track.

Then again, TJ wants to do this. There’s a part of him that wants, or maybe even needs, to prove that he can take care of Bucky too. Bucky looks after him enough, it’s time for TJ to return the favor.

He can do this. Bucky is as much his as he is Bucky’s. This is just what you do when you love someone.

He has just enough time to give himself his pep talk before Bucky appears at the bottom the of stairs. Bucky can move perfectly silently, like a ghost, and TJ is so used to it that he’s not startled by his sudden appearance. He’s cheeks do flush a gentle pink as Bucky’s eyes take in the rearranged living space and TJ’s strange attire.

“We having a party I didn’t know about?” Bucky’s voice is rough, deep, and confused. TJ can’t quite tell if he’s worried or amused.

“Um, no.” TJ blushes again, and bites his lips to keep from giggling with nerves. TJ Hammond and nerves, who would have thought? Only for his boyfriends. “I noticed that you seemed kinda down and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. You don’t like going out so I thought I’d bring the out to you. It’s a dance floor.”

“A dance floor?” There’s a twitch at the corner of Bucky’s lips, not a smile at all, but enough to make TJ grin right back. “What kinda stories has Steve been telling you?”

“Only that you were a pretty smooth operator.”

“That was a long time ago, TJ.”

"My grandma says dancing is like riding a bike." TJ takes a step closer, tangling their fingers together shyly. Fluttering his lashes just like he knows Bucky likes and a gives soft pull to make big man follow him. If Bucky really doesn’t want to go, he will say something, so TJ counts it as a victory that he’s able to get Bucky to the middle of the room.

"She taught me to dance, ya know? The waltz. I spent half time on her toe--mmpf." TJ giggles against Bucky's lips, molding against him. He lets his fingers tangle into the hoodie Bucky’s wearing, pushing himself into Bucky’s warmth. Bucky, for his part, pulls away quickly and offers his hands palm up. “Well, you planned this, what are we dancing?”

“All I know the waltz,” TJ admits. “And ya know, club dancing.”

“That shit ain't even dancing.” Bucky gripes, sliding an arm around TJ’s waist. “I'll show you real dancing.”

Bucky guides him into the Lindy Hop, which is easy enough. Form there there’s dozens of styles and steps, twirls and dips, and Steve is totally right, Bucky is one smooth motherfucker. His body a live wire, giving TJ all the cues he needs for what the brunette is planning. Its sex even when their an arms length apart. Better than sex, it's instinct that has them both moving together fluidly and sweetly. They don’t even stop when the record ends, just keep going to a beat all there own.

TJ knows, probably better than anyone except Steve, that he has to be careful about Bucky’s personal space. There are times when Bucky is open and receptive to being touched and there are times when he’s closed off and he too out of his head to handle anyone within a foot. It makes it hard because TJ and Steve would like nothing more than to shower him in adoration twenty-four seven. It also means that TJ is aware of the privilege he’s being granted. No one else has seen the Winter Soldier dance, and he’s the only one to be on his arm since 1940.

Bucky pulls on his arm guiding him back into the circle of his arms. TJ wraps both arms around his waist. Dancing is fun, TJ has always thought so, but this, being against one of his boyfriend's where he doesn’t feel alone in the world, that's the best. TJ takes a chance and nuzzles into Bucky’s cheek like a contented cat.

To his surprise The corner of Bucky’s lips twist in a smirk. It’s not what can be called a real smile but it's more than TJ has ever gotten from him when he’s in one of these moods. Excitement and happiness, and no small amount of relief surge through TJ. It has has him pressing his lips against that raised corner, wanting nothing more than to taste that smirk. Bucky turns into the kiss swift and invading, pulling TJ tight against himself.

“TJ,” he whispers, pulling only far enough away where he can talk, but TJ can still feel the brush of his lips against his own. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For doing this even when I haven’t been very attentive to you. I love you.”

“Love you too, Bucky.”

TJ doesn’t remember how long they spent spinning slowly across their living room, just that everything is warm and sweet right here against Bucky where he belongs.

 

 

 

  
Steve opens the door as softly and slowly as he can in his excitement. He’s so thrilled to be home, but he doesn’t want to spook Bucky by accident. He’s already texted to say he’s on his way, but it’s best not to surprise him if possible.

The entry hallway is dark, but there’s light and noise coming from farther inside the house. He puts the shield by the door relieved to leave it for a little while. It’ll come to the bedroom at some point, just in case, but he’s home and he’s made the decision to focus on his boys when he walks through these doors, not on his job.

Walking farther down the hallway, following the light and sound until he walks into the dim living room. The tv is on and the only light in the room. The couch has its bed pulled out and laid on top is Bucky with a sleeping TJ on his shoulder. Steve leans against the wall for a moment just to watch TJ breath and Bucky’s fingers move through his hair. The colors of the cartoon are being reflected onto their skin, and there’s a look in Bucky’s eyes. Steve would call it awestruck, surprised, and disbelieving. Steve’s fingers are itching for a pencil and he knows he’ll end up putting this picture into his sketch book tomorrow.

Bucky smirks suddenly and turns just far enough that he can see Steve over the edge of the couch. “You gonna come join us or you just gonna stand there and watch all night?”

“Maybe some other time.” Steve snickers and pulls a blanket from the back of couch to drape over TJ. He leans over to softly brush his lips against TJ’s forehead. Not for the first time Steve wonders what he and Bucky did to deserve him.

Pulling away is hard, but he ends up sliding in the bed on Bucky’s other side, stealing a kiss and wrapping both arms around him. “Mulan huh?”

Bucky grunts. “We already watched Hercules and Pocahontas. He was trying to stay up for you.”

“You guys could have gone to bed.”

Bucky shrugs, shifting his possessive hold to better tuck them both into Steve’s arms. “We need to talk about dancing.”

“Dancing?” Steve repeats confusedly. “What about dancing?”

“Nothing important. Just dancing. Now hush, I need to learn how to be a man.”

Steve rolls his eyes but lets Bucky watch his movie in peace. After all, there’s nowhere else he would rather be. 


	2. I Like Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, this wasn't planned but Twifey sent me some prompts on tumblr and this happened. LOL 
> 
> unbeta'd. all mistakes mine.

It went without saying that Steve and Bucky needed far less sleep than the normal human being. They usually stayed in bed regardless because TJ, who was still perfectly normal and needed his beauty sleep, slept better when they were both there. However, some nights, which bleed into early mornings, the super soldiers are too restless. They tuck their boyfriend into covers and escape to their own pursuits somewhere else in the house.

 

This morning, and without any real surprise, it’s breakfast. Steve had discovered an enjoyment in cooking after he came out of the ice. It’s strangely relaxing to create something new and delicious from raw materials. It's certainly better than anything they had in the old days. With the exception of Bucky’s mother’s chocolate cake of course. 

 

This morning, if the time for the sun came up could be called morning, the kitchen is beginning to smell of bacon, onion, roasting peppers, raising yeast, and fresh coffee. The coffee is Bucky’s offering. He’s sat on the cabinet next to the stove, sipping from his mug, and watching Steve as flutters around the kitchen doing this and that. There isn’t a lot of talking at the moment. The comfortable silence permeates the space between them, barely developing into sleepy smiles and shyly exchanged touches. 

 

Bucky is delightfully rumpled, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a rumpled t-shirt that read  _ I’m not anti-social, I just don’t like you _ . Steve chuckles to himself as he stirs the onions he’s cooking. 

 

“What’s so funny, punk?” Bucky mutters into his mug, playing at not being fully awake, even though he was up long before Steve was. He claims there was no nightmares, but Steve isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be believing. Still, a delightfully rumpled Bucky is better than a Bucky scarred out his mind that his life with Steve and TJ is just a fever dream. 

 

“That shirt.” Steve answers, throwing in a grin. “Where did you get that thing?”

 

Bucky glances down to the shirt as if surprised to see the lettering. “TJ got it at that mall we went too last week. He thought it was appropriate for me.”

 

“He’s not wrong.” Steve chuckles. “You remember that time when they wanted to give you a medal for god knows what?”

 

“Because what makes up for being the longest held POW in history more than a handful of flashing metal?”

 

“I think they got that point when you threatened to shove them where the sun don’t shine.”

 

“I was completely justified.”

 

“I’m sure you where.” Steve can’t resist pushing a tangled strand of dark hair behind Bucky’s ear. “Can you pass me the mixed pepper from that cabinet to your left?”

 

“You could get yourself if you would stop touching me.” For all his bitching Bucky is smirking as he plops the the pepper mill into Steve’s open palm.

 

“Not in a million years, Buck.” Steve steals a quick kiss, tasting the coffee on his partners lips, before pulling away to get eggs from the refrigerator. Bucky tries to hide his smug grin behind his coffee mug and fails spectacularly. 

 

Silence falls in again for a moment or two, though it's hardly perfect silence. There’s the sizzling of the stove, the whir of the microwave, the soft drone of the oven as it preheats. It’s perfectly, blissfully domestic and Steve loves it. There’s nothing to worry about, no dangers to fight, the shield isn’t even in the room with him. It’s still upstairs in the bedroom with TJ. Steve isn’t worried about it for once. There is nothing that’s going to happen to him or them this morning. Except for maybe breakfast. 

 

Steve is wrist deep in biscuit dough and Bucky’s on his third cup of coffee when TJ appears at the door, sleepy, rubbing his eyes, wearing a pair of pajama pants that hang low on his waist, and one of Steve’s shirts that’s falling off his shoulder. Steve can’t help smiling at him. If Bucky looked cute rumpled by sleep, then TJ is down right adorable. He pushes his dark hair off his face and glares balefully at his boyfriends. “Do you assholes know what time it is?”

 

“Sorry baby.” Steve smiles in sympathy, knowing it's too early for anyone normal to be up. TJ shrugs, shambles over to Bucky, and tucks himself into the ex-assassins chest. “What woke you up?”

 

“Bacon.” TJ mumbles, voice disrupted by Bucky’s shirt. “Started smelling it in my dream.”

 

“Poor TJ.” Bucky’s voice is just short of condescending as he wraps his arms around the younger man waist, pulling him close. “Must be so awful having super powered boyfriends.”

 

“It’s something.” TJ steps on Bucky’s foot just enough to make Bucky yelp. Steve can just see the edge of TJ’s smirk. “That still works though.”

 

“You little jerk.” Bucky laughs and wrestles with TJ until he has the younger man pinned immobile against him. Steve watches them play fight, pushing and shoving each other before TJ settle's willingly against Bucky’s chest. Steve could, and has, watched them for hours. They’re so full of life and so beautiful that all he wants to do is be around them. He can’t help smiling as Bucky drops a soft kiss to TJ’s forehead which has the younger man tightening his hold on him.  

 

By now Steve has the biscuits in the oven, and he doesn’t have anything to do for the moment. 

 

He should have known that Bucky would find a way to make mischief. His nose nudges TJ’s face up and off his shoulder. Steve could see his lips move, but Bucky speaks so softly that he can’t understand a word he says. TJ’s slow answering grin is all the warning that Steve needs to know that he’s in for trouble. 

 

Bucky starts by kissing TJ’s lips, slow and soft, also chaste. TJ’s hands twist into his shirt, pulling Bucky down, and closer, like he can’t get enough. Steve can’t blame him. He can't get enough either. Bucky is the best kisser in the world knowing when to apply just the right amount of pressure and when to back away. He’s firm without being overbearing and always uses just enough to keep him and TJ wanting for more. Steve’s mouth waters as his fingers dig into the cabinet to fight of the urge to cross the room and join them, to crowd in against TJ’s back pushing into Bucky, stealing a kiss for himself from both of them. 

 

Steve catches the edge of Bucky’s grin when the other man becomes aware of his audience. It isn’t like this is new territory. Steve likes watching Bucky and TJ, and they like putting on a show. 

 

As soon as he knows he has Steve hooked Bucky starts reeling him in. He starts by separating his lips, sucking TJ’s bottom lip into his mouth. Steve can just catch the gleam of teeth as Bucky pulls, drawing a soft moan out of TJ. One of TJ’s hands disappears underneath Bucky’s shirt and Bucky sighs with his lips parted against TJ’s. Steve’s fingers itch to pull that ridiculous shirt off, to give him and TJ room to rove their hands over Bucky’s broad chest and the hard lines of muscle. 

 

Afterwards it's like a switch has been pulled. Bucky drives forward, pushing his tongue into TJ’s mouth, sliding his hands down his back until he’s cupping his butt. Pulling Bucky gets TJ between his knees. Bucky’s mouth is unceasing against TJ’s, sucking and biting, thrusting his tongue inside to tangle with TJ’s. The other man goes with it, letting Bucky have his way with him, remaining soft and submissive as Bucky manhandles just where he wants him. Bucky is all but fucking his mouth his tongue, searing his taste into TJ’s mouth where it won’t easy to erase.

 

Steve, more than anything, wants to peel them both out of their cloths, letting his fingers trail everywhere that might make them moan and squirm. Steve wonders how much dirtier the kiss might get if he starts stroking them both. He could make them both come he knows it, stifling their shouts and prayers into each others mouths.

 

As quickly as it starts it's over, leaving Steve discombobulated. Bucky and TJ are smirking at him, safe in the circle of each other's arms. 

 

“Steve.” Bucky says slowly while TJ giggles at Steve’s glazed over eyes. “The timer on the oven’s going off. I think your biscuits are around to burn.”

 

Steve grumbles and moves with some difficulty to the oven. He doesn’t want to give his boyfriends the satisfaction of knowing how affected he is by their little show. 

  
One thing is for sure, after breakfast he’s dragging them back up stairs to have his wicked way with them. 


End file.
